Alguna vez fuimos Bladebreakers
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Todas las cosas que comienzan inevitablemente acaban, algunas para siempre, otras sólo esperan por el momento para volver a comenzar, aun si no como eran antes.


Esto es una especie de continuación de dos fics viejos "Cuentos del Cuarto Campeonato Mundial" e "Historias del Desencanto" No es indispensable leerlos, sólo para poner en contexto. Kai se lastimó una mano en una pelea de bar, Rei ya no sale con Mao, Hiromi y Takao sí. Formaron nuevamente el equipo, tuvieron un accidente y Hiromi perdió parte de la pierna, estuvieron a punto de no competir otra vez, pero si lo hicieron y en ese campeonato los demás equipos se unieron para tratar de derrotarlos, sin éxito. Echaron de la competencia a los NeoBorg, Julia, Kai y otros anunciaron su retiro, se reestructura todo... nada de eso importa realmente aquí pero sólo por si de pronto les brinca algún detalle. Gracias

**Renuncia: **Nada me pertenece, todo de su creador Takao Aoki.

**Alguna vez fuimos Bladebreakers**

_Todas las cosas que comienzan inevitablemente acaban, algunas para siempre, otras sólo esperan por el momento para volver a comenzar, aun si no eran como antes._

**:::::**

_Hiromi se miró en el espejo decidiendo si le sentaba bien o no la mascada que Takao le había regalado, no era lo mejor que hubiera visto pero estaba segura que su novio iba a hacerse el ofendido si no encontraba pronto un momento adecuado para usar su obsequio. Se vio de un costado y de otro y decidió que no estaba mal. Los colores no coordinaban muy bien pero sin duda Takao iba mejorando en sus gustos. _

—_Oye gruñona, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Takao desde la cama—, ¿a poco no soy el mejor novio del mundo?_

—_Bueno —respondió la chica—, no puedo decir que he tenido mejores. _

_Ella sonrió con el gesto confundido del muchacho, se sentó al lado del otro y estiró las piernas. Observó la prótesis._

—_Ya casi van a ser casi dos años y medio —murmuró Hiromi—, ¿aún te enoja que las cosas hayan pasado com fueron? _

_Takao soltó un suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en su pierna no sin antes ver la prótesis, pensó por un momento su respuesta. No sería difícil decir que no, al final, a pesar de las pérdidas y las complicaciones, el accidente que tuvieron los unió más todavía y eso les dio fuerzas para salir adelante en ese complicado Torneo. Pero, si repasaba lo que había pasado después, no le cabía ninguna duda de que ese mismo accidente y el modo en que les afectó individualmente les hizo tener una idea distinta, y les sembró la inquietud de buscar algo más que el equipo. _

_Desde ese torneo privado que a Kai y otros se les ocurrió las cosas habían cambiado mucho y él no podía evitar culpar a ese maldito accidente. A pesar de las cosas buenas que trajo con los meses, también había dejado muchas cosas malas y la pierna incompleta de su novia era un recordatorio constante._

—_A veces —respondió con sinceridad—, pero no tiene caso pensar en eso, vamos a intentar dejar eso atrás para siempre, ¿no?_

_La sonrisa de Hiromi le animó. Él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, aún faltaba esperar por Daichi y Kyouju, entonces se irían a encontrarse con los otros. Salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la sala, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras no pudo evitar prestar atención a los trofeos alineados en las dos repisas que su padre había colocado. Algunos eran suyos, otros de los equipos que él había comenzado a sacar adelante. Hiromi no se dio cuenta de esto, de lo contrario, habría notado el conflicto en que se encontraba._

_..._

—_Es broma, ¿no? —preguntó Yuriy._

—_Dime dónde está lo divertido —respondió Kai secamente. _

_Los dos estaban sentados en el piso de la sala y se quedaron callados cuando Boris e Ivan pasaron delante de ellos peleando por el control de la televisión. Desde que el enano había terminado con su novia, no encontraba mejor modo de pasar el tiempo que peleando con Boris por decidir qué programa iban a ver. Habían sido meses muy poco activo para ellos a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kai para insertarlos en algunas actividades, los únicos que habían hecho algo útil eran Yuriy y Sergei fungiendo como promotores de la fundación que había creado. _

—_Pues no sé que decir. Todo lo que se me ocurre te va a sonar a tonterías. _

—_Sí, apuesto que sí —sonrió Kai—, mejor no toquemos el tema. Mejor concéntrate en hacer que estos dos hagan algo útil. _

_Yuriy compartió la sonrisa y los miró._

—_Si les digo que hay muchas chicas quizá se animen, lo que necesitan es una novia, a ti te sentó bien. _

—_¿Novia? —Kai movió la cabeza—, si te refieres a Julia, decidió tomarse un tiempo, otra vez. _

—_Como sea —el pelirrojo pensó aprisa en otro tema—, ¿de qué va la reunión que tendrán?_

—_¡Ah! Eso es para saber si hay que prepararse para el torneo que pronto se va a anunciar. _

_Yuriy casi se ahoga con la noticia, ellos habían dejado de pensar en esas cosas desde que fueron echados oficialmente del circuito de competencias. Nunca pudo negar que echaban de menos ese mundo pero la expulsión había sido definitiva. Comprendía que Kai y su equipo consideraran volver a formarse._

—_Si mal no recuerdo decidiste retirarte, tú mismo anunciaste tu retiro junto con otros... además..._

—_Olvidas que soy un Hiwatari —dijo Kai poniéndose de pie—, y puedo hacer lo que quiera. _

—_No todo Kai —el otro murmuró viéndolo acercarse a la puerta—, no todo lo que quieras. _

_Kai lo miró un momento y suspiró, salió de la casa sin decirles nada, nunca había hecho falta._

_..._

_Max no dejaba de ver los papeles delante suyo, había sido una labor muy engorrosa estar leyendo cada uno de los expedientes que tenía enfrente. Se dio cuenta que Emily le lanzaba miradas severas al notar su aburrimiento. _

—_¿De verdad tengo que leer todo esto? —preguntó malhumorado. _

—_Pues sí, me dijiste que te encargarías de esta parte del torneo, ¿no? _

—_Bueno sí, pero no esta parte, ¡es mucho! —se quejó de nuevo. _

_Se puso las manos sobre la cara y suspiró, de haber sabido que eso iba incluido en el trabajo, quizá se la hubiera pensado dos veces. Miró de reojo a Emily, seguía con su gesto severo y estiró la mano de mala gana, tomó el siguiente expediente y comenzó a lectura. Fueron así por unos quince minutos cuando la chica aclaró la garganta y él la miró. _

—_¿Es el jueves cuando van a verse? —preguntó ella._

—_Sí, ya tengo mi boleto. _

—_¿Y tú que crees?, ¿crees que quieran volver a competir como equipo?_

_Max soltó otro suspiro, la verdad es que no estaba seguro si sería posible, había tantas razones para hacerlo como para no, y no estaba del todo seguro de qué pensaban los demás. A pesar de que estaban constantemente en comunicación, extrañamente no tocaban el tema, hasta esa llamada de Takao diciéndoles que tenían que reunirse para decidir por que los tiempos de preparación se acercaban. El rubio suponía que la mayoría quería volver a formar el equipo, a pesar de los malos sucesos del último Campeonato. _

—_Está bien Max —dijo Emily de pronto—, yo me encargó de esto, ve a hacer tus maletas. No quiero que si pierdes el avión, digas que es mi culpa. _

_Max se puso de pie de inmediato y le plantó un beso a la chica tomándola por sorpresa. _

—_¡Eres la mejor novia que cualquiera puede tener! _

_La otra movió la cabeza._

—_No siempre voy a estar para quitarte este trabajo de encima, no lo olvides._

_Max estaba consciente de eso, pero no iba a perder esa oportunidad, mañana se iba a Japón y quería hablar con los entrenadores de los equipos que supervisaba antes de estar fuera por casi una semana. _

_..._

_Rei no pudo evitar bostezar, los niños no habían entendido, otra vez. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, les explicó el modo de lanzar y esperó esta vez al menos uno pudiera hacerlo como esperaba. Los niños siguieron sus instrucciones y lanzaron, dos lo consiguieron, Rei sonrió satisfecho pero algo adentro no estuvo del todo contento. _

—_¡Rei! —Mao gritó y se acercó a él, al ver su gesto de hartazgo, la chica lo alejó de ahí. _

—_Mao, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarían hasta la tarde. _

—_Bueno —ella sonrió—, Feng y Lai se quedaron en el camino, quería avisarte cuanto antes. Tan estuvo de acuerdo y va a estar aquí mañana temprano para llevarte a la ciudad. _

_Rei se sintió contento con la idea y no pudo ocultarlo con la gran sonrisa que se adueñó de sus labios, se sintió un poco avergonzado de ser tan efusivo pero en verdad era una excelente noticia. Ahora sabía que no iba a llegar tarde a la reunión con sus amigos, el único que tenía un vehículo y hacía traslados a la ciudad más cercana lo llevaría hasta allá. Eso le iba a ahorrar casi cinco horas de camino. _

—_No te voy a mencionar lo inconsciente que fuiste al haberte venido sola toda esa parte del camino, creo que ya lo sabes. Muchas gracias por decirme._

—_Sí, supuse que querrías dejar todo arreglado para que los equipos no se afecten en tu ausencia, ya sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que podamos pero tú eres el entrenador de verdad aquí. _

—_No Mao, yo no soy entrenador, coordino las cosas, pero gracias Mao, les hace falta trabajar algunas cosas creo que estarán bien —no pudo evitar ver a los niños más pequeños—. ¿Ustedes qué han pensado?, ¿se unirán de nuevo a la competencia?_

_La chica suspiró y miró alrededor, luego lo vio a él._

—_No estamos seguros, Kiki y Lai quieren, pero Feng y Gao no, yo no estoy segura. ¿Ustedes sí?_

—_Eso es lo que vamos a discutir, quiero creer que ellos estarán de acuerdo. _

_Rei quiso convencerse de eso, la verdad era que no sabía, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro si él quería formar parte del equipo. Se habían prometido no hablar nada de eso por un tiempo, la agridulce experiencia del Campeonato anterior les había dado mucho en que pensar. _

—_Déjamelos a mi, encárgate de tus pendientes y hacer maletas. No quiero que se te haga tarde. _

_Rei asintió y agradeció la ayuda de la chica, tal vez ya no era su novia pero eso no significaba que no siguieran dándose una mano. Rei fue a ver a los chicos de uno de los equipos que supervisaba, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en qué clase de decisión era a la que iban a llegar una vez que se reunieran en Japón. _

_..._

La tarde veraniega se antoja cálida y fresca por igual. El viento que barre las calles lo hace también con las nubes, llevándoselas de unas partes y juntándolas en otras. La gente camina con la sombrilla en la mano, nadie sabe en qué momento al cielo se le ocurrirá llover. Así han sido los últimos días, uno es de diluvios, el otro de calor infernal, lo mejor que puede esperarse de esta temporada es una tarde así, fresca por el viento e iluminada por el constante movimiento de las nubes.

En un pequeño establecimiento cerca del centro, un chico mira su reloj con insistencia. Sabe que ha llegado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada pero no cabe en nerviosismo de saber qué tienen que decir sus futuros acompañantes, los que alcancen a llegar por que se dio aviso a todos, pero algunos no siempre suelen hacer caso a estos.

Se pasa una mano sobre la cabeza, ya no extraña su cabello largo. Desde que se lo cortó casi año y medio ha pasado y a veces no parece acordarse. Sobre todo en momentos como este donde se siente nervioso, al final del día sabrán qué futuro les depara a su formación como equipo, lo malo del asunto es que no está del todo seguro cuál será ese futuro, hace unos años hasta la pregunta era necia, ahora no se atreve a asegurar nada. ¿Volverán a competir como Bladebreakers?

Rei mira nuevamente su reloj, ya han pasado cinco minutos de la hora en que habían acordado verse, no esperaba que alguno fuera puntual pero no puede dejar de pensar que su nerviosismo está haciéndose cada vez mayor y con cada minuto que pasa, todo va a empeorar. Takao, Hiromi y Kyou no viven a más de veinte minutos de distancia, Daichi seguramente llegó desde unos días antes —si acaso realmente ha regresado a su casa—, Kai no es tan impuntual y espera que realmente vaya a aparecerse, y Max, él también viene de lejos, pero la última vez que habló se escuchaba muy emocionado con la idea de reunirse para decidir.

Bosteza y vuelve a mirar su reloj, pide a la mesera otro jugo y ve a la calle, ¿dónde están todos? Él quiere verlos y escuchar lo que tengan que decir para que él pueda decidir. Sus últimos meses como entrenador, coordinador, estratega y en general, manager, han sido tan satisfactorios como había pensado cuando decidió iniciar ese programa de búsqueda de talentos en su aldea y las aldeas vecinas, con el apoyo de la fundación de Kai había formado equipos y se ha encargado de darles impulso, pero también extrañaba la otra parte, donde él competía y no se limitaba a dar instrucciones.

De pronto ve a Kai entrar e ir a sentarse en la silla delante de él, mueve un poco la cabeza saludándolo. Rei responde con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio, al menos ya hay con quien pasar la espera. Los dos se dan cuenta de sus rostros cansados y ambos sienten la frustración de saber que los que viven cerca no han aparecido, son casi diez minutos después de la hora acordada.

Kai pide un café y escucha a Rei platicarle de cómo estuvo su viaje. Él no le dice que llegó casi cuarenta minutos antes de la hora, que lo vio entrar y esperar, tampoco le confiesa que si no lo alcanzó de inmediato fue por que aunque sabe su respuesta y que ésta no va a sorprender a nadie, sí teme qué influencia pueda tener en las de los demás.

—¿Qué tal el tuyo? —pregunta Rei después de repasar su maratónica jornada para llegar a Japón.

—Estaba en Australia, no fue complicado el traslado aunque sí he tenido mucho trabajo.

Rei no menciona nada pero se da cuenta que Kai ya no tiene ninguna clase de aditamento médico en la mano derecha y sin embargo, no la usa tanto como la izquierda. Kai tampoco tiene nada que decir a pesar de que sabe que el chino lo notó, le agradece que no lo comente, ya vendrá el momento de explicar esa situación, aún no, entre más lo evite, es más sencillo todo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —se queja Rei— pensé que ahora que Hiromi pasa tanto tiempo con Takao iba a hacerlo más puntual.

—Tal vez Takao contagió a Hiromi y ahora los dos son holgazanes.

Kai sonríe ante el gesto de horror de Rei después de su comentario, lo ve poco probable pero no encuentra otra respuesta. Es una completa falta de consideración que ellos dos, que vienen de China y Australia lleguen antes que los cuatro que están en la casa que se localiza tan cerca de ese local.

—Esperemos que no, trataré de llamarles y...

—No, no —dice Kai—, vamos a esperar, seguramente Max llegará antes que ellos. Y dime, ¿qué te ha parecido trabajar con tantos equipos?

Rei sabe que Kai está al tanto de los números de integrantes y las estadísticas, está orgulloso de que los siete equipos que supervisa estén en tan buen nivel y está consciente que en gran medida se debe al apoyo de la fundación pero duda sobre si debe serle del todo sincero.

—Es cansado y muy gratificante, a este paso, mi región en China será la que aporte más miembros del equipo nacional.

Kai asiente y se admira del gesto de orgullo de Rei, siente un poco de envidia, aunque él ya no tiene la paciencia para sacar adelante nuevamente a un equipo, echa de menos ser parte activa de uno. Los últimos dos campeonatos fueron un duro recordatorio de lo que tuvo que dejar ir. También no deja de pensar en el accidente, sabe que los marcó en más de un modo.

—Puede ser, según los números de la fundación ustedes son de los que más provecho están sacando a la inversión. Me alegra por ti.

Rei asiente y trata de no ver la mano derecha del otro, la principal razón de su anuncio de retiro. Ésa es la otra razón por la que le gustaría que el equipo siguiera una vez más, no sabe cuándo le puede pasar algo como eso y lo inhabilite, entonces no importará cuanto quiera, no podrá.

—Ya vienen.

Kai voltea a la puerta y los cinco que faltan entran en tropel atrayendo muchas miradas por el ruido que provocan. Daichi y Takao discuten de algo, para variar, y Max trata de tranquilizarlos, también para variar, mientras Hromi los ignora, esto sí es nuevo, y toma a Kyouju del hombro impidiendo que intervenga en la discusión de los otros, esto ya no es novedad.

—¡Chicos! —exclama ella sentándose al lado de Rei—, sabía que ya estarían aquí, le dije a Takao pero él juraba y perjuraba que no.

—Hace media hora que llegué.

Takao y Daichi se detienen y se apresuran a tomar un lugar en la mesa que Rei eligió. Max camina detrás de ellos, mientras lo hace sonríe satisfecho al ver nuevamente reunidos a todos, han pasado casi ocho meses desde la última vez.

—¡Hola!

—No pensamos que llegarías con ellos, ¿desde cuándo estás en Japón? —preguntó Kai a Max.

—Desde hoy muy temprano, fui a casa de papá y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea alcanzar a los chicos —Max responde un tanto avergonzado. Las cosas no salieron como él esperaba por que terminó quedándose a platicar con los otros.

En parte por eso llegaron tarde, la otra fue por que Takao y Hiromi se enfrascaron en una discusión inútil. Aunque finalmente llegaron y eso ya debe contar mucho. El rubio tuvo un viaje tranquilo y una cálida recepción con su papá, con el resto de los chicos fue igual de alegre como todas las anteriores, eso le hizo preguntarse si no sería buena idea mudarse un tiempo nuevamente a Japón.

Por su lado, Takao se deshace en quejas de Daichi pero ya no pone excusas para él, los últimos meses siendo el ejemplo a seguir para sus equipos le han hecho madurar un tanto, al menos ya no es el muchacho quejumbroso. Tampoco sabe qué va a responder, está igual de contrariado que los demás, pero espera que pronto se decida.

Hablan de las peculiaridades del viaje, Rei y Kai repiten lo que ellos ya saben pero los otros no, no les molesta, es mejor que ir directo al tema que los ha llevado a ahí.

—Oye Rei —pregunta Max de pronto—, ¿es cierto que estás saliendo ya con otra chica?, ¿cómo se llama? Yu... Lu... Fu... ésa con la que saliste en el reportaje.

—Su nombre es Yue, es el enlace de la fundación en esa región de China.

—¡Kai! —estalla Rei un poco sonrojado.

—Ése es su nombre, jamás dije que estuvieras saliendo con ella, de eso te encargaste tú.

Los demás ríen cuando el chino se da cuenta de lo obvio de su reacción, se pone bajo control y mueve la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí, a veces la veo pero no salimos aún, sólo trabajamos juntos.

—Sí, sí, como digas —ríe Takao—, yo también trabajo mejor con Hiromi, de eso no cabe duda.

La chica mira a su novio guiñarle un ojo y ella le devuelve el gesto. Mira a los otros a ver qué tienen que decir del tema.

—Pues yo también, he sido capaz de apoyar a tres equipos más desde que ando con Emily, además —Max se detiene y baja el tono de voz—, ella hace la mayor parte del papeleo por mi —finaliza con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro —interviene Daichi—, apuesto que tienen mucho _papeleo. _

Ante la pregunta pícara del pelirrojo, Max se enrojece tanto como el chino y empieza a balbucear incoherencias.

—¿Tú qué, Kai? —Takao decide echarle una mano a su amigo dirigiendo la atención a alguien más—, ¿dónde está Julia?

Kai arquea una ceja ante la pregunta y se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo idea, hace un par de meses que no nos vemos, no hemos tenido necesidad de hablarnos.

El ánimo travieso de la plática pronto se apaga con la respuesta indiferente del otro, nadie agrega nada, ya no les sorprende una contestación de ese tipo.

—Pues no sé ustedes pero andar con alguien que está metido en lo mismo que nosotros es lo mejor. Digo —Takao explica—, Hiromi, como Max dice me ayuda mucho cuando tengo que coordinar los entrenamientos de cada uno de los equipos, ¿me creerían si les dijera que un día que no estuvo olvidé dónde iba a entrenar a cada equipo?

—No Takao, no nos sorprende —sonríe Daichi—, lo que nos sorprende es que aún anden después de todos estos años —finaliza sin evitar recordar lo que pensó cuando supo que esos dos tenían una relación.

—Sí, Emily también me ayuda mucho, aunque ella también hace su propio trabajo, yo diseño las estrategias y ella analiza a los equipos. Somos un buen equipo. ¿Sabían que es el año en que hay más equipos registrados en el área de New York? Y unos son muy buenos.

—En China también —Rei interviene—, Yue dice que el proceso de selección será muy largo. Claro que algunos de los equipos que coordino van a dar mucha batalla, confío que algunos tengan grandes oportunidades.

Sin darse cuenta han regresado al tema original de la competencia y las batallas, hablar de la situación en sus respectivos países y las expectativas que tienen.

—Mao y los otros probablemente vuelvan a competir, se han tomado muy en serio su papel últimamente.

—Eso me gusta oír, por que hablé con Garland y los otros, ellos ya no, parece que Miguel y los demás van a intentarlo —dice Takao.

—Michael quisiera participar nuevamente con la vieja escuadra, pero Emily y Rick no parecen muy convencidos.

—Ralft hará honor a su palabra y no participará, Yuriy tampoco, ésos básicamente por que siguen vetados de la competencia.

Se miran cuando escuchan hablar a Kai, de pronto quedan nuevamente en el punto que los llevó ahí. Los demás equipos participarán o no, pero ¿y ellos?

Se quedan callados, se miran o evitan hacerlo, cada uno repasa nuevamente su respuesta y sus razones para sostenerla, el temor de que los demás estén de acuerdo o no con cada uno, lo han pensado desde que decidieron platicarlo y lo han meditado realmente, pero la mayoría no ha llegado a una verdadera conclusión.

—Si deciden volver a reunir al equipo, yo no voy a participar —Kai es el primero en hablar.

Sabe que a ese paso se hará de noche sin que nadie diga con sinceridad lo que piensa, además da por hecho que es el único que está plenamente seguro de su decisión y al que le importa menos de los demás lo que puedan pensar, si la decisión general es que se reúnan. A él no le afectará tanto que lo vean como desertor por no seguir con ellos. Se percata de las miradas sorprendidas y decide ser más explicativo antes de que a Takao se le ocurra gritarle 'traidor'.

—Tengo varias razones y aunque no lo crean, mi orgullo no es la principal, antes de que digas algo Takao. Me realizaron la operación en mi mano —hace una pausa y la pone sobre la mesa—, no se obtuvieron los buenos resultados que se esperaba, tuve una buena recuperación pero no será del cine por ciento, eso significa que no puedo volver a jugar sin ayuda, y no lo voy a hacer. Aquí si entra mi orgullo, no me gusta saber que mi desempeño depende de algo más que mi propia habilidad. Tampoco olviden que anuncié mi retiro, y que retiré mi patrocinio de la BBA.

—Kai... —inicia Rei, el chino sabe que, como los demás, no esperaban una noticia así.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse, he tenido más de tres años para hacerme a la idea. Dicen que hay que hacer lo que se puede con lo que se tiene, y resulta que tengo mucho —sonríe Kai—. La fundación me sirve para no alejarme del medio, puedo patrocinarlos si quieren pero no esperen que haga una milagrosa aparición en la competencia, eso se acabó.

Nadie dice nada una vez que Kai termina, ahora sólo queda esperar que los demás se animen. Después de al menos cinco minutos, el siguiente es Max.

—Creo que no sería buena idea competir nuevamente —dice el rubio lentamente, temeroso de las reacciones—, creo que no sería justo para Kai. Además —busca las palabras adecuadas— aunque me encanta competir y todos estos años han sido fantásticos pero... he encontrado otra cosa que me gusta tanto o más. El campeonato anterior me hizo darme cuenta que me encanta formular las estrategias y toda la logística, sé que no se oye muy emocionante como estar delante del contrincante pero... me gusta y me gusta mucho. No sé si Kyouju me dé la razón, pero el trabajo detrás de la competencia es tan emocionante como la competencia misma. Aunque —de pronto se siente obligado a agregar— si quieren competir de nuevo, me uno a ustedes.

Termina y Max se admira de lo bien que ha explicado todo, de lo bien que se siente poder decirlo por que cada una de esas palabras es verdad. Claro, se siente mal por Kai pero eso sólo es una parte de sus razones, ahora entiende mucho a su mamá, la planificación es igual apasionante, aunque él no ha dejado atrás el factor humano de la sorpresa y la improvisación, y eso es lo que le ha hecho ser uno de los más solicitados como asesor para los equipos amateur.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprende escuchar esto —Rei es el siguiente—, lamento lo que te pasa Kai pero no creí que sus actividades extra serían más importantes que el equipo. Yo también he encontrado muy gratificante apoyar a otros, saben que coordino los apoyos, los entrenamientos y las asesorías de los que se han creado en mi región, me gusta ver a los futuros campeones esforzarse y saber que estoy contribuyendo, pero siempre esperé que eso sería mientras nos preparábamos para el nuevo campeonato.

Al igual que Max, cada frase de Rei es verdadera, él, a pesar de lo bueno que es y lo que le gusta haciendo esa labor, siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a ver el viejo equipo formarse y tomar su lugar, sabe que Mao y los otros lo recibirán sin problema, pero fue con Takao, Max y Kai con quien comenzó eso, y no había esperado que dos no pensaran lo mismo.

—Taka me apoya, ¿no? —finaliza al ver los gestos pensativos de los otros.

Las miradas ahora van a parar a Takao, quien no esperaba tener que ser obligado así a dar su respuesta. Aspira hondo y reza por que nadie se disguste.

—Apoyo a Max —suelta de una vez—, no me gustaría que dejáramos a Kai de lado y —se detiene—, y... no quisiera dejar a los equipos que entreno, no quiero que por abandonarlos pierdan su posibilidad de competir por mejores posiciones en el ranking. Tengo un compromiso con ellos, tenemos un trabajo de muchos meses y no sería justo que los dejara... —tiene que hacer una pausa de nuevo, se niega a ver los gestos sorprendidos de los otros— ya saben, es como si Kyou nos hubiera dejado a mitad del Campeonato. Yo... sí —dice aprisa—, como dice Max, si los otros quieren hacer el equipo... me uno.

Nuevamente silencio, Rei exhala por la nariz incapaz de contener su molestia por la declaración de Takao, realmente tenía las esperanzas de que él se pusiera de su lado.

—¡Son unos tontos! —grita Daichi—, ¿qué no se olvidan de lo genial que es patear los traseros de los demás? ¡somos los mejores!, ¡no puedo creer que piensen que hay cosas mejores que competir en el campeonato!

Se miran, Max y Takao coinciden que sí, han descubierto que si puede haber cosas igual de buenas que la emoción de pelear y ganar, Rei está contrariado por que él no ha encontrado esa otra cosa que le llene tanto como ser parte de un equipo, a Kai le viene dando igual, desde el principio tuvo claro que eso de las contiendas sería sólo por un tiempo, aunque igual le genera cierta nostalgia, no piensa retractarse de su decisión.

—¿Qué dicen ustedes, Hiromi y Kyouju?

Kyou brinca en su asiento cuando Kai le dirige la pregunta, Hiromi decide responder por él y por ella, por que sabe que ya han platicado eso y saben que comparten la misma opinión.

—Nosotros estamos con ustedes, sea cual sea su decisión, los dos somos apoyo y nos sentimos igual de satisfechos como parte del equipo como si no. La decisión es de ustedes chicos.

Silencio, otra vez el silencio, el instante que querían evitar ha llegado y tienen que reconocer que no es como imaginaron, todos menos Kai creyeron que saldrían con la decisión de que los Bladebreakers volverían a competir en el Campeonato que pronto se anunciaría pero ahora todo parece vislumbrar que será una decisión muy distinta. Lo que los tiene contrariados es que no se sienten decepcionados de eso, al menos no la mayoría.

—Entonces la conclusión es que no habrá más Bladebreakers.

La palabras de Kai son la conclusión final, la confirmación verbal de sus temores y esperanzas. No están del todo contentos pero tampoco se lamentan, es una sensación extraña, como el triunfo del Campeonato anterior, saber que habían ganado pero también saber que no todo había sido como habían querido, muy contradictorio. Están felices, pero no tanto.

Cada uno se toma su tiempo meditando. Max está tranquilo, ha dicho lo que tenía que decir y tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, suponía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, le serena que haya sido así. Por otro lado Takao no termina de asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar, muy en el fondo era lo que quería pero, le es complicado comprender que él fuera uno de los que que han sellado el destino del equipo, si hubiera decidido apoyar a Rei y Daichi, en ese momento estarían haciendo planes para prepararse para los selectivos, pero no es así. Rei está digiriendo las palabras, mira a Daichi un momento y al notar su mueca comprende que no está tan molesto, si bien un poco decepcionado no se percibe abatido. Quizá no le es tan apasionante como a los otros sus nuevas actividades pero admite que no le desagrada la perspectiva de dedicar sus tiempos a eso, y quizá esa decisión de pasar de página es una buena señal de cambio. Ellos han abierto nuevos caminos en su deporte, tal vez es el momento para dejar que nuevos equipos los recorran y su turno para ayudarles como otros le ayudaron.

Daichi se cruza de brazos y gruñe, no está contento, definitivamente no lo está.

—¿Por qué no te unes al selectivo que voy a hacer? —pregunta Takao de pronto—, que no vayamos a competir no quiere decir que tú tengas que dejar de hacerlo también. Eres una celebridad para la mayoría de los chicos, apuesto que no tendrás ningún problema para ser la estrella de la selección.

Hiromi sonríe cuando ve otra sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Daichi, se le hace justo, Daichi estuvo mucho tiempo a la sombra de los otros cuatro, es su turno para recibir todos los reflectores. Ve de reojo al chico de lentes, no tiene que preocuparse por él, aunque no lo parezca es el más adaptable de todos los demás del equipo, la habilidad de este chico es bien recibida en todos lados y tendrá lugar en donde decida ayudar.

Se dan cuenta del cambio de emociones en el chico y sonríen satisfechos, era la única cosa que preocupaba a algunos de ellos. Ahora ya no tienen mayores remordimientos, Takao, Max y Kai saben que Rei siempre puede ser recibido al equipo chino.

—¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa a ver películas? Pasaremos toda la tarde, como los viejos tiempos —dice Takao.

—Prometí a papá ayudar con la tienda —murmura Max—, puedo ir en la noche.

—Mejor hay que hacerlo en la noche, Takao —Rei interviene—, voy a aprovechar para hacer unos trámites para una gira que estamos organizando en la región.

—Tú tampoco vas, ¿verdad Kai?

—Llevaré las pizzas.

La respuesta hace más grande la sonrisa de Kinomiya, los otros lo imitan, los sentimientos contradictorios se apaciguan, les deja algo cercano a la resignación y la paz. No pueden esperar más. Se miran y repasan en el rostro de cada uno esa misma conclusión. La reunión no fue como esperaban, pero no pueden decir que haya sido un fracaso.

—Los veo en la noche.

Kai es el primero en ponerse de pie, decide ser nuevamente el que dé el primer paso, no importa lo decididos que los demás se vean, no les es fácil aún abarcar toda la magnitud de lo que acaban de decidir, él ya tuvo muchos meses para asimilarlo y ya no es tan dramático, sí, incomoda saber lo que ha dejado atrás pero aún queda mucho por delante. Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, no ve hacia atrás, es mejor así.

—Supongo que yo también. Llevaré postre.

Rei es el siguiente, cuando agita la mano a los otros mientras sale se da cuenta que está muy tranquilo, concluye que ese empujón era el que le faltaba para dar un siguiente paso en su vida. Ahora, aunque no desecha la posibilidad de competir con los White Tigers, tal vez sea el momento de buscar nuevas cosas. Su filosofía de vida lo anima a ver eso como una oportunidad y no como un fracaso.

Max ve alrededor y pone las manos sobre la mesa.

—Vamos a ver los estrenos, yo los llevo. Será genial, ya verán.

Se pone de pie y sale, pensó que partir de ese día tendría que posponer todo en lo que había trabajado, pero ahora tiene la certeza de que puede continuar con sus planes y ver a sus amigos sin remordimientos. No puede esperar para que en un futuro quizá puedan enfrentarse nuevamente, pero ya no como competidores sino dirigiendo cada uno un equipo, entonces probarán sus habilidades de otro modo. Eso será mejor todavía.

Daichi y Kyouju se excusan y salen de la cafetería donde se han reunido, cada uno deja su parte del pago como los demás y salen por la puerta. Hiromi y Takao se miran y ponen sus manos sobre la mesa, contemplan las tazas abandonadas de cada uno, Takao suelta un suspiro.

Así se acaba realmente el equipo que lo llevó a la gloria hace casi seis años, largos años que le hicieron vivir toda clase de experiencias y le enseñaron mucho, no sabe si serán los mejores de su vida pero en ese momento lo asegura sin problema. Takao ya no se lamenta, aunque sí está un poco triste, tienen muchos años todavía para hacer muchas cosas, piensa que será interesante lo que venga. Deja mucho, pero quiere creer que vendrá mucho más.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Hiromi.

—Podría estar mejor —dice con sinceridad—, pero creía que estaría peor.

La chica entrega el dinero a la mesera y se pone de pie, le extiende la mano. Takao la toma y camina a su lado dejando atrás el local y el equipo del que alguna vez fue parte.

**FIN**

* * *

Saludos

Lamento la tardanza pero definitivamente el tiempo se está poniendo mucho en mi contra y no pude sentarme a escribir como se debía hasta ayer. La historia está lista y quiero explicar el motivo para estas últimas tres historias que he escrito y la razón, (Haro kzoids —si lees esto—, tenías razón). Me despido de este fandom, no de la página por que tengo algunas cosas que acabar aún pero sí de esta serie con la que comencé y ahora quería acabar bien.

No sé si alguien que lea esto, leyó en su momento "Réquiem por la vida que dejaste", esa historia había tenido la misma intención hace cinco años —¡cinco años!—, quería ya dejar esto pero terminé cediendo a la curiosidad de saber qué más podía hacer. Ahora no puedo darme ese lujo, como muchos, los años traen más cosas y se llevan otras, habrá quien sepa que no me gusta dejar las cosa inconclusas, no quiero comenzar algo que no sé si podré acabar. Es de esperarse que los tiempos cambien al igual que las responsabilidades y hay que dejar ciertas cosas para hacer otras.

Quizá se lea muy exagerado hacer tanto, por qué no me desaparezco y ya, pero tengo que decir, esto de escribir fanfics (especialmente de Beyblade) fue una actividad a la que entré por curiosidad y se hizo una parte divertida de mi vida, tiene relevancia para mi y no quiero dejar esto así nada más. Hace... no sé, como cuatro años me despedí del subforo de fics de Beyblade de Forosdz, poco después lo cerraron. Sé que no va a pasar eso con esta página pero no me pasa por alto que la actividad va bajando, y no, no es por eso pero siento que es momento de dar el paso. Como muchos, continuar con lo que sigue y hacerlo con todo.

Esas 23 historias que ahora se quedan en mi cuenta de esta serie no son todas, no alcanzo a recordar todas pero serían fácil unas 35 las que hice de esta animación, entre terribles experimentos que desaparecieron en un día hasta maratónicas traducciones o colaboraciones que simplemente decidí que habían tenido su tiempo de vida y borré. Ahora, viendo hacia atrás, estoy segura que borraría muchas más pero es como testimonio de lo que he hecho y creo que lo dejaré.

Como decía, no me retiro del todo, hay dos one shots que tengo a medias de Naruto y una larga que se ha convertido en lo que en su momento fue "The dog", es algo que quiero hacer aunque no sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero será lo último que haga en la página. Sobre "10 millas en tus zapatos" cedí la traducción a otra persona que me ha dicho que la continuará, no sé cuándo pero no voy a presionar en ningún sentido. Así que cuando llegue nuevo capítulo, me lo pasará y lo subiré en su nombre. También hay historias inconclusas que me agradan y autores que también me encantan, de eso no me despido, claro. :)

Mi plan original era acabar todo, todo para el 3 de julio y como nunca nada sale como se espera, decidí darle prioridad a éstas de Beyblade, pues fue lo que comencé y creo que se merecía hacer bien las cosas. Las otras, bueno, ya se harán en su momento.

No me alegra la idea pero como quiero plasmar en la historia, es de esas cosas que hay que hacer para seguir avanzando, de nuevo, lamento si esto suena muy exagerado, pero vamos, han sido ocho años los que he invertido aquí, cientos de horas y —según el contador de palabras totales— varios cientos de miles de palabras... no soy escritora, nunca lo seré y no aspiro a serlo, pero para no ser nada de eso, creo que llevo buena cuenta y gracias a quienes leen, puedo ver que no todo fue desperdicio.

Así que con "Adiós" quise hacer una última historia larga, con "El juego de las culpas" agradecer especialmente el apoyo y con ésta, despedirme.

Muchas, muchas gracias por este tiempo, y ya nos más, "nos leemos". :)


End file.
